Melting Ice
by Kuloms
Summary: It has been a year since Elsa froze the kingdom of Arendalle. Anna and Kristoff are married, and a big change is coming within their relationship. Elsa is still trying to take care of her Kingdom properly, and is in the process of finding her King. (Two of the characters have their different point of views in each chapter. Order: Anna, Kristoff)
1. Big News

**Anna's Point of View**

I stood in the freezing cold snow. My boots were completely covered with ice, and the bottom of my emerald green dress was soaked.

"Ready to go back yet?" Kristoff gently held my hand, guiding me through the long mountain. The cold air hit me in the face, but I wasn't affected by it. I am used to the same old cold. Possibly because of Elsa.  
>"Of course not! We just got here," I laughed. I tripped over on the snow and fell, face first, "COLD COLD COLD COLD!" I shivered as Kristoff laughed at me.<br>"Do you want to go back now?" Kristoff says, helping me stand up.  
>"Yes please," I sigh as Kristoff picks me up and puts me on Sven's back. Kristoff quickly jumps up in front of me, and I wrap my arms around his buff waist. Sven begins to sprint, and I feel my teeth chatter as the nose biting wind blows in my face. I begin to see the faint outline of the castle, and I sigh in relief. Elsa didn't freeze the place just yet. Sometimes she gets nervous when I don't come home for a long period of time.<p>

We arrive at the gates, and Sven nearly slips on the sheet of ice covering the stone path. Kristoff helps me get down, and I feel as if my throat closed up. I bent over, feeling my sides cramp up. Before I could protest, I vomited all over the white snow.

"Anna!" Kristoff grabs my waist.  
>"I'm fine," I wipe my mouth with my glove.<br>"Lets get you to bed, you might be sick," Kristoff holds my hand as we walk into the castle.

"Where have you two been? I was getting worried," Esla said seriously.  
>"You don't have to worry so much," I say quietly. Elsa's white blonde hair was tied in a bun on the top of her head. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress, and it had white fur at the seam at the bottom and on the sleeves. Kristoff laid me in the bed, and kissed my forehead.<p>

"I will go get the doctor okay? Sit tight," Kristoff nearly ran out of the room. Olaf walked in as Kristoff ran out.  
>"What's with the donkey?" Olaf laughed.<br>"He thinks I am really sick, so he is getting the doctor," I smiled.  
>"Do you need a warm hug?" Olaf hugged me with his stick arms.<br>"Thank you," I giggled. Olaf sat on the bed, and fixed his nose.

Kristoff walked back in, the doctor behind him. The doctor felt around in my stomach, and checked my temperature.

"She isn't sick," the doctor put his hand on Kristoff's shoulder.  
>"Thank gosh," Kristoff sighed.<br>"Congratulations. You are going to be a Father," the doctor smiled. Kristoff's eyes nearly popped out of his head. I am pregnant? We only tried once...

Kristoff pulled me out of the bed and spun me around in his arms. I kissed him softly, and we both beamed. Elsa entered the room, and she had a look of worry written across her face.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, breathing heavily. I felt the room get a bit colder, and I felt a shiver go down my spine.  
>"Of course," I frowned.<br>"I heard you were sick, I just came to make sure everything was alright," Esla's worried look turned into a sincere face. She started touching my face and opening up my mouth.  
>"No I am fine, just some morning sickness I guess," I said as I pushed her hands away. My serious face turned into a smile. I ran and hugged Esla, she laughed really hard. Her hair smelled like cold winter air, and it was somehow comforting. It was hard to believe that I am carrying a living thing inside of me. It's crazy how life works.<br>"WELL ISN'T THIS EXCITING!" Olaf jumped excitedly. I laughed as I watched his little cloud move when he did. We hugged each other. Things were starting to look brighter now.

* * *

><p><strong>Kristoff's Point of View<strong>

I opened up my eyes, and looked up at the skylight above Anna and I's bed. The snow was covering it, which made the room dark. I turned over on my side to face Anna. She was facing me, yet her eyes were closed and she was snoring. I chuckled to myself as I looked at her crazy red hair. She probably is the only person I know that looks absolutely nuts in the morning. I looked at her while she slept. She looked so peaceful just laying there. No morning sickness, no complaining that her ankles hurt, or being overly excited. Don't get me wrong, I love all of the things about Anna's unique personality but she can be a handful.

"Stop watching me," Anna whispered. Darn. She always knows that I am watching her, then she likes to pretend she doesn't notice or in this case she pretended she was asleep.  
>"You caught me," I move closer to her. She opened up her blue eyes and blushed.<br>"How ridiculous do I look right now?" She sighed.  
>"Uh, you don't look that bad," I lied.<br>"You hesitated," she giggled.  
>"No I didn't," I protested, even though I know I did. It's a bad habit of me.<p>

I moved so close to Anna that her head was touching my bare chest. I wrapped my arms around her small waist, yet it is just a tiny bit bigger now that she is carrying the baby. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and ran her hands through my long blonde hair. I kissed her lips, and she started to laugh right in the middle of the kiss.

"What?" I asked as she pulled away.  
>"Oh nothing," she giggled.<br>"You are something Anna," I rolled my eyes. She put her hand on my cheek and kissed it, then I watched as she waddled out of bed. Her nightgown made her look beautiful. It was long enough that it went down to her feet, and the sleeves were too long for her short arms. Her small baby bump was sticking out. It was noticeable, considering she has been pregnant for at least 3 months now. I stared directly at where her chest was, I noticed that her shirt was a little low on her breasts. Anna noticed I was mesmerized and gave me a glare. I quickly looked at her face.

"Men," she mumbled. I watched as she slipped on her silk robe, and walked over to her bureau to brush her long hair. She quickly combed through all of the tangles and knots, and I stared at how long it was. She rarely wears her hair down, and it was so long that it went down to her butt. She braided it all the way down, and then gathered the thick braid to the left side of her head. She walked back over to me and laid back down in the bed.

"What time is it?" I yawned and stretched.  
>"7:30," She whispered as she pulled the covers up to her waist. We have 30 minutes until we have to get up, or else Elsa will probably come in here and tell Anna to get up. Anna loves to sleep in, and she always procrastinates once it hits 8:00. I groggily took the blankets off of my body, and I got out of bed. Anna rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes, probably because she will try to get some more sleep. I walked into the bathroom and quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth. I slipped on my usual attire, but this time it was a green cardigan with a black vest on top. I combed through my blonde hair and walked out of the bathroom.<p> 


	2. Lost Part 1

**Anna's Point of View**

"Anna! Get up!" Esla opened up the blinds in my bedroom.  
>"Noo," I groaned loudly.<br>"We have a busy day today, don't make me push you out of bed," Elsa put her hands on my hips.  
>"You would push a pregnant woman out of her bed?" I laughed. Elsa giggled.<br>"If you aren't up in 5 minutes I am going to have to make you cold," Elsa said sternly as she walked out of the room. I groaned again, but this time I got out of bed. I slipped off my nightgown and robe and put on my brown dress with my navy blue boots. I tied my hair in a braided bun on the top of my head and blew the bangs from my face.

I walked out of my bedroom, and down to the dining room to quickly eat breakfast. I am planning to go back out to the North Mountain. I haven't gone in a few months and I have been dying to go. I stuffed my mouth with my oatmeal, and quickly ran to the front of the castle. I picked out my brown cloak and put the hood over my head. I slipped on my leather gloves that Kristoff bought for me, and packed a small bag of food and other necessary things.

"Where are you going?" I turned around to see Kristoff, looking at me and trying to examine what I was trying to do.  
>"I am going for a hike. To North Mountain," I told him. If I am not honest he will find out what I am doing somehow.<br>"Are you crazy? It's only 3 degrees outside, and the North Mountain is at least 20 miles away. Not to mention, you are carrying a baby," Kristoff took my bag and put all the stuff back.  
>"I can take care of myself," I grabbed the bag and angrily put the stuff he took out back in.<br>"I know you can. It isn't safe to go by yourself," Kristoff shouted.  
>"I will take Sven," I protested.<br>"No," Kristoff's voice rised.  
>"Yes, I am a grown woman I don't need my husband or sister telling me what I can and can't do," I sighed.<br>"I am just making sure you aren't doing anything dumb and dangerous Anna," Kristoff ran his hands through his hair.  
>"It's not dumb. You go up to the North Mountain all the time," I started to yell.<br>"Yeah, it's my job to collect ice," Kristoff's voice was now loud.  
>"I am not discussing it. I am going, whether you are agreeing or not. I am not a child, and I am tired of being treated like one," I walked outside, immediately feeling the wind bite my cheeks.<p>

I walked over to Sven, who was laying in his barn eating some carrots. I opened up the doors and lead him out of the barn. I put my bags on top of his back and jumped up onto him.

"That was easy huh?" I laughed.  
>"Anna! Stop!" Kristoff walked out of the castle with his jacket and hat on.<br>"No," I crossed my arms.  
>"Sven, don't move," Kristoff grabbed Sven's lead and led him back to the barn, with me on top of him.<br>"Fine then. I will go get my own horse. Or if you take that away I might as well just walk," I gritted my teeth. I can do my own thing, I don't need to be bossed around anymore.

I walked over to my horse Crystal, and stepped onto her back.

"Yah!" I yelled and she started to run. I laughed as the wind blew in my face, just the way I like the cold.  
>"ANNA!" I heard Kristoff yell behind me. Screw it. I am not even going to argue over something like that.<p>

After traveling for about an hour, I rested my head on Crystals neck.

"You can walk now girl," I patted her head. I looked up at the pretty trees and smiled at the coat of ice on the branches. I love winter, more than summer. The snow makes everything so peaceful. Suddenly a huge snarl comes from behind me. Crystal whinnies, and throws me off her back. I land in the cold snow, and shiver. I turn around to see what growled, when I began to scream.

A bear.

Crystal starts to sprint away in the direction we came.

"No, no, no," My eyes widen as it opens its mouth to roar. It's fangs are the size of my hand, and I quickly stand up and start to run. Branches begin to scratch my cheeks as I sprint through the forest. I trip over my dress, and fall flat on my chest. I feel my face, and look at my hands. Blood is smeared in the snow.

"Oh no," I begin to feel my eyes tear up. I stand back up and start to run again. I rip the bottom of my dress off, so that I don't trip again. I notice that my bag is on my shoulder, and I sigh. At least I have food.

I then freeze in place as I realize I have no idea how to get back.

* * *

><p><strong>Kristoff's Point of View<strong>

"Sven we have to keep going," I say as I look up at the sky. It's starting to get dark, and we have been searching for Anna for hours. I look at my thermometer and the temperature reads 0. Anna could be hurt, or worse. Dead.

"ANNA!" I yell. Hopefully if she hears me, she might yell my name. I have about 13 more miles until I get to North Mountain. Sven throws me off his back and gives me his look.  
>"Fine. We can build a fire and rest," I sigh. I need to keep going, but if Sven can't keep up then it won't be good. I take two stones and rub them together. I begin to see a spark, and I quickly grab a branch. It catches on fire and I grab more wood to put in the fire. I sit down, and feel sick to my stomach. Anna could be out there, and she could be hurt.<p>

Suddenly I head footsteps. I grab a stick and look around. No one. All of a sudden, Crystal runs into me.

"Where's Anna!" I widen my eyes as I realize Anna isn't on her back. Crystal's eyes are wide and she looks nervous. I notice a small wound on Crystal's back, and examine the mark. It wasn't a wolf, because then she would have a big bite mark. The claw marks are deep, and I count each scratch. 5.

It was a bear.

"Sven, we have no time for resting. Crystal go back home and try to find Elsa. Anna could be hurt," I start to breath heavily as I jump on Sven's back. Sven sprints around the forest, as I scream Anna's name. I begin to feel tears stream down my face. This is the first time I have cried in awhile.

I cry into my hands as Sven begins to walk again.


	3. Lost Part 2

**Anna's Point of View**

I sat under a tall tree. My teeth were chattering so hard, that if I put my tongue in the middle of them it would start to gush blood. It was pitch dark. I could barely see anything, so I decided to just lay under a tree and hope that someone would fine me.

But no one was coming any time soon. Not in this degree of weather. My throat was dry, and my stomach rumbled for food. I laid my hand on my stomach, and gently rubbed it. If I don't find the Kingdom soon, I will put the baby's life in danger. I slowly stood up, and started walking again, this time I turned around to hope that I could find the trail where I saw the bear. I could make my way home from there.

"ANNA!" I heard a voice cry out, but it sounded so far away that I could barely hear it. I knew exactly who said it.

"Kristoff!" I cried out. I barely even spoke. It was just a whisper. I started to run again but I was tripping on my own feet in the process. I noticed a small light shine about a mile down the mountain I was on. I sprinted as fast as I could, my dress was soaked and my face was so numb I could barely touch it without feeling it burn.

I tripped and fell, and felt myself loose my balance. I shrieked as I realized I was falling through mid air. I was plummeting towards the ground, crying as I fell.

I felt pain in my head from hitting the side of the cliff, and then I was out cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Kristoff's Point of View<strong>

I heard a scream coming from the north.

"RUN SVEN!" I yelled loudly. It could be Anna, and she could be in danger. Sven sprinted through the dark forest, barely missing the trees. We made it to a cliff, but the screaming had stopped. I looked over the cliff and noticed something black, laying in the snow.

"Stay here," I say softly to Sven. I grabbed my rope out of my bag and tied it along my waist. I buried the rope in the snow, that way it didn't let go. I started to slowly go down the cliff, pushing off with my feet every time I got close to it. When I finally made it down, I walked over to the black thing in the snow. It was a brown bag, and I picked it up. Across the handle of the bag was a name engraved it in.

"Anna"

I wrapped the handle of the bag on my shoulder. I walked around close to where the bag was. If this is Anna's bag, she could be close. But there was no sign of her. I looked up at the cliff and scanned it. I noticed something hanging off a small jut of the cliff. It looked like an arm.

"ANNA?" I yelled. No response. The arm didn't even move. I quickly started to climb up the cliff, trying to see who it was. After climbing for about fifteen minutes, I grabbed the edge of the cliff and lifted myself up. The girl was wearing a brown cloak, and her head was bleeding.

"Anna!" I yelled. I picked up her, and hoisted her on my back. She was still breathing, just unconscious. I climbed up the rest of the cliff, and almost slipped. When I got to the top I put Anna on Sven's back.

"Run, fast," I whispered. Sven ran so fast that I felt as if I was going to fly off. I laid Anna's head on my arm and examined it. The side of her forehead had a large slash, blood dripping down it into her hair. I grabbed my jacket and wrapped it around her head. I put my hand on her stomach and felt the same belly I always feel.

"Damn it Anna, if you would've just listened to me when I told you it was dangerous we wouldn't be having this conflict right now!" I wiped the blood from her face.

"Kristoff!" I heard a familiar voice yell. I narrowed my eyes into the direction we were going. Suddenly, I noticed Elsa running towards me.

"Elsa! We have to get back to the castle right away," I yelled.  
>"Let me see her!" Elsa yelled. She hopped onto Sven's back. Her hands looked like ice, and I could tell she had been worrying. I lifted Anna onto her lap. Elsa breathed in through her nose and laid her hand on Anna's head. I watched as Anna's whole body lifted up out of Elsa's arms, and into the air.<br>"Sven stop," I ordered him. Anna's gash on her head sealed up, and her whole body turned white.  
>"ELSA MAKE IT STOP! SHE IS GOING TO FREEZE!" I screamed. Anna immediately fell into my arms.<br>"That wasn't suppose to happen. It was suppose to heal her," Elsa's eyes widened, "we have to hurry. I made her ice cold." Elsa's face turned into a cry. Tears streamed down her face, and she put her head in her hands. Sven got to the castle, and I sprinted into our bedroom. I laid her in the bed and covered her with the blankets. Elsa ordered the doctor to come, and when he came he wrapped her gash with gauze.

I sat there, for hours. Just watching her. Waiting for her to wake up.

Suddenly, her head moved to face me, and her blue eyes opened.


	4. Feelings

**Anna's Point of View**

I stared at Kristoff, who was nervously tapping his foot against the hard wood floor. His face was wet, and it looked like he was sweating. I shot up from the bed because I realized what happened.

"I fell, I hit my head," I started crying, "I should have listened to you, I wasn't capable of being out there on my own," I cried into my hands. Kristoff sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around me, gently rubbing my back.  
>"Don't think about that right now, just think about what is going on in this moment. Does your head hurt?" Kristoff asked.<br>"My head?" I questioned, obviously confused.  
>"You must have fell, off the North Mountain cliff, and on the way you hit your head on solid rock. When I found you, it was cut open," Kristoff said as I shivered.<br>"Why is it so cold?" I asked wrapping the blanket around me.  
>"Elsa," Kristoff sighed. I sipped my tea, and laid back on the pillow.<br>"Can you tell her to come in? I need to tell her I am alright," I pushed the hair from my face. My braids must have fallen out, because my hair was all over the place. I watched as Kristoff walked out of our bedroom.

I got out of bed, and changed into my night gown. I put on my silk robe and combed through my hair, avoiding the part of my forehead that had gauze. I picked up my hair and tied it to the top of my head.

"Anna, you shouldn't be up walking around while you are injured," Elsa put her hand on my back.  
>"Stop worrying so much. I am fine," I hugged her. Her skin was ice, and I could feel the room getting colder.<br>"I will never stop worrying," her voice sounded jagged, and I could feel her heart beating against mine.  
>"Take a deep breath. You are starting to make the castle cold again," I chuckled. Elsa laughed.<br>"I can't help it," she giggled.  
>"I'll make you help it," we both started to laugh really hard, so hard that she fell on the floor and rolled around like a child. I helped her up once she stopped laughing.<br>"I need to get changed," she laughed.  
>"Why?" I raised my eyebrows.<br>"I peed myself," Elsa whispered. I burst out laughing, and my stomach started to hurt. She elbowed me in the arm and walked out of the room. I noticed that it was no longer cold anymore.

I put my hand on my stomach, and gently skimmed it across my nightgown. Hopefully the baby is okay. I walked back over to the bed, and laid down with the covers over my shoulder. I closed my eyes and sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Kristoff's Point of View<strong>

"Anna seems alright," Elsa informed me as she sipped her soup. I noticed she changed her dress.  
>"What did you guys do when you came to check on her? I heard you too cackling like witches," I chuckled as I wiped my mouth with the napkin.<br>"Oh nothing. You won't understand," Elsa smiled.  
>"How so?" I slurped my soup.<br>"Girl stuff," she teased. I glared jokingly.  
>"I will bring some food for Anna after we are done eating. She probably will be really hungry," I said as I refilled my bowl of soup.<p>

Elsa looked worried.

"Should I tell Anna about almost killing her? I thought the spell would work but it backfired," Elsa looked down at her soup and pushed around a piece of carrot.  
>"You don't have to. Whether she knows or not, she is fine. Don't worry so much," I rolled my eyes. Elsa never knows when to relax. Winter is the worst time of the year because Elsa is most worrisome.<p>

I finished the rest of my soup, and wiped my mouth. I filled a fresh bowl with soup and then put a piece of bread on the plate. I walked to Anna's room to find her sleeping. I gently laid the plate on the bedside table.

"Thank you," Anna sighed while she turned over to see me. I kissed her on the lips, and her lips intertwined with mine. She pulled me into the bed with her, and took my shirt off.  
>"Anna, what are you doing?" I laughed.<br>"I haven't seen your abs in awhile," she kissed my cheek. I watched as she sat up against the pillow and started to eat.  
>"You can be a handful, you know that?" I laughed, ripping off a piece of bread and plopping it in my mouth. Anna rolled her eyes. She finished her soup and put the plate back where it was.<br>"Can you get changed and come to bed with me?" Anna said, putting her hands on my cheeks.  
>"It's only 6:30," I told her.<br>"I know. I want to lay in your arms. It's lonely without you in the bed with me," she kissed me on the lips.  
>"Okay," I sighed.<p>

I stood up and got changed into my sweat pants with no shirt on. I jumped into the bed and wrapped Anna in my arms. I pulled her shoulder strap to her nightgown down her arm, so that her bra was showing. I wrapped my arms around her bare waist, and hugged her. I felt her baby bump against mine, and kissed her on the mouth. She wrapped her arms around my neck and dug her head into my chest.

"I love you," she whispered.  
>"I love you too," I said as I kissed her forehead. I pulled her dress down, so that her whole stomach was exposed. I stared at her breasts, and she pushed on my chest.<br>"You are such a guy!" Anna yelled but then started to laugh as I put my hands on her stomach. Her eyes widened.  
>"What's wrong?" I asked taking my hands away.<br>"Nothing! The baby kicked," Anna broke into a grin from ear to ear. She grabbed my hands and rested them on her stomach.

I felt movement, and gasped.


	5. Delivery

**Anna's Point of View**

***This fanfiction story is not age appropriate for children under the age of 13. Please do not read.***

I opened my eyes and groaned. My back ached. I turned on my right side to see Kristoff sleeping.

"Ow," I whispered as my stomach tightened up into a huge knot. I sat up and looked at the clock. It was midnight. I stared at the mirror and felt my stomach. It was so big, I couldn't see my ankles. I rubbed my eyes and quickly combed through my long red hair. I slipped off my nightgown and put on my bathrobe. Maybe a hot bath would make my back hurt less.

I tied my hair in a high bun and tied my brown robe over my stomach. I walked into our bathroom and turned the water on. I sighed as my stomach tightened up again. I sat on the toilet cover and groaned. These stupid Braxton hicks. They hurt.

I took off my robe and sat in the tub, feeling my stomach. The baby was moving a lot. I laid my head on the edge of the tub and closed my eyes. Pregnancy is painful.

The door opened and Kristoff entered the bathroom.

"What are you doing up so late?" He said rubbing his eyes.  
>"My back aches. I figured a bath would help," I smiled. I watched as he took off his clothes.<br>"Do you mind if I get in with you?" he chuckled.  
>"No," I blushed. Kristoff entered the tub and sat behind me, so that my back was on his chest. He started giving my shoulders a massage.<br>"Does that feel better?" He asked kissing my neck.  
>"Yes," I turned around and sat on his lap, putting my arms around his neck. We made out roughly as he put his arms around my back.<br>"You are so beautiful Anna," Kristoff said as he touched my stomach.  
>"I'm tired. We should head to bed," I giggled. I got out of the tub and put my bathrobe on.<p>

My stomach burned and I moaned as I sat on the toilet again. I put my head on my lap as I held my stomach. Kristoff hurried out of the tub and put his clothes back on.

"Is the baby coming?" he asked sitting in front of me. I shook my head.  
>"Its just braxton hicks, I'm fine," I breathed heavily as I put my nightgown back on.<br>"I don't think they are supposed to give you pain," Kristoff told me as he helped me into bed.

* * *

><p>Kristoff's Point of View<p>

Anna put the covers over her stomach. I laid down next to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm fine," she whispered taking my shirt off.  
>"I don't think sex is a good idea right now," I told her as I grabbed her arms to stop her.<br>"It induces labor," she told me.  
>"Well in that case," I grabbed her and kissed her lips, my tongue brushing against her teeth. Anna pulled away and ran to the bathroom. She leaned over the sink, moaning.<br>"What's wrong?" I asked her.  
>"My water just broke," she whispered.<br>"Let me get Ellie," I sprinted out of our bedroom and ran to our maid Ellie's room.

"Ellie!" I shook her awake.  
>"Is the baby coming?" She asked. I nodded, "get towels. I will get Lina to boil some water."<p>

I ran to the linen closet and grabbed a bunch of towels. I went back to the bedroom and laid them on our bed. Anna was moaning as Ellie rubbed her back.

"Breathe in, breathe out. Once this one's over I will check you to see how long the labor will last," Ellie informed her as she helped her onto the bed.  
>"It's over," Anna sighed. Ellie opened her legs and pulled her underwear off. She put her hands under Anna's dress and stuck them in.<br>"4 centimeters. At minimum this labor may take three hours. The baby is kind of on the bigger side, so it may hurt a little more than average," Ellie told her as she took her gloves off.  
>"Ugh. I feel a lot of pressure right now, and it's hot in here. I think I want to just keep a bra on," Anna said as she took her nightgown off, exposing her white bra. She pulled her underwear on and yelled as she clutched her stomach.<p>

I rubbed her back as she screamed. She sat up and clutched her ankles.

"Anna, please don't push. The baby isn't ready to come out," Ellie told her soothingly. Anna ignored her and squeezed my wrist. She stopped yelling and was breathing heavily.  
>"I'm not comfortable. I need to stand," she whined as she got off the bed and rubbed the bottom of her stomach.<br>"You can't push when a contraction comes. The baby won't go anywhere and you will just waste your energy. You need that for later," Ellie told her.  
>"I can't help it, I feel a lot of pressure down there, and it's impossible not to," Anna moaned.<br>"Lay on the bed I will check you. Pressure isn't supposed to be felt until your are 9 centimeters. It's only been an hour," Ellie checked her and gasp.  
>"What?" I asked looking down too.<br>"She's 9 centimeters. Anna, on the next contraction I want you to push," Ellie told her.

Anna nodded and groaned as she clutched her stomach.  
>"I need to stand while pushing," Anna stood up and leaned on the wall as she screamed.<br>"Lay down Anna," Ellie ordered.  
>"No," she yelled.<br>"Why don't we let her go in the bathtub," I told her.  
>"That's a good idea," Ellie said as we walked Anna to the tub. We never drained the water, so she stepped in the warm water.<p>

Anna yelled as she pushed. It was on and off screaming. It went on for hours, but the baby was moving so slow.

Suddenly, the head started coming, and Anna screamed so loud that it was hard for me to watch her in such pain.

"I can't anymore, I can't," Anna sighed.  
>"The baby's head is out, just push and it will slide right out," Ellie told her. Anna screamed and cried as the baby slipped out.<p>

The baby started crying.


End file.
